


Submission

by Mianewarcher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianewarcher/pseuds/Mianewarcher





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarAmongStones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAmongStones/gifts).




End file.
